More Than a Pretty Face
by mia ashley
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sakura is a pretty girl in school, and yet no one seems to know what's going on. What'll happen when she meets Tomoyo and her friends? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah yeah. First fanfic. **Dared** to write one. Hope you like it.

_**More Than a Pretty Face**_

Temporary title, deal with me.

Summary: Sakura isa pretty girl in school, and yetno one seems to know what's going on. What will happen when she meetsTomoyo?

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I **KNOW** I don't own CCS.

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the 17-year-old Sakura Kinomoto. "I'M GONNA BE LATE.. AGAIN!"

"KEEP IT DOWN, KAIJUU!" shouted her older brother Touya. "Why don't you just get a damn alarm clock!"

"Those 'damn alarm clocks' don't wake me up!" she yelled back to her Onii-chan while rushing to find something to wear. She decided to go with a sky blue wife beater with sweats. It seemed cloudy outside so she decided to bring her gray Tomoeda University hoodie, just in case. Her hair was about 5 inches below her shoulder, so she decided to put it up in a high ponytail. Since wasn't absolutely crazy over make-up, some black eyeliner and light pink lip gloss worked for her. Sakura grabbed her black-and-white checkered Jansport backpack and ran down the stairs. On her way, she managed to grab a piece of toast from her brother. He was so used to Sakura being late that he always made an extra slice just for her.

"You know kaijuu, one of these days I'm gonna put ice cold water on you to wake up," said Touya with a mischievous grin on his face. With that remark, he earned a stomp on the foot given by Sakura. He winced. "Serves **you** right." And with that, she ran towards the door and left.

Just as Sakura has suspected, a breeze started to blow by. She quickly got her hoodie and put it on. As she turned a corner, she saw it. Tomoeda High. Sighing, she went past the front gates. _"Here comes another long day.._" With a sad smile on her face, she reluctantly went towards her locker.

While opening it, someone had closed it. "What the fuck?" Sakura said.

"Hey there Sakura. You're looking mighty beautiful today, but then again, you ALWAYS look beautiful."

She turned to see who it was. Stephan Ookami. (a.n. Thanks Sharon for the last name!) Rolling her eyes, Sakura stated, "What now Stephan? No, I'm not going out with you."

Stephan's eyes widened. "What would make you think I was gonna ask you that, my cherry blossom?" he asked.

"BECAUSE YOU DO IT EVERY DAMN DAY! AND **DO NOT** CALL ME _CHERRY BLOSSOM_!" she yelled loud enough for everyone in a 4 feet radius to hear. Afraid to get more embarrassed, he walked away from Sakura. "_FINALLY_!" her head screamed. The first period bell rang. Sakura got herhistory materials out of her locker, and headed to class. This was her average day, but unknown to her, today would not be so average after all.

* * *

Short first chapter. Well, tell me what you think, so **review**! 

mia ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing! Well.. Here goes chapter two!

Disclaimer: Still don't own CCS. So, it's a waste of time reading this.

**Chapter Two.

* * *

**

Sakura walked into her history class when she saw Teredai-sensei smile and walk over to her after finishing what she had just written on the board.

"Sakura," her sensei said, "I'm getting worried about your history grades. You are an A student, but it seems that in my class your average so far is a B minus. Try to do better, alright?"

All she had to say to her was, "Yes, Teredai-sensei." Sakura went toward her seat which was in the second row. Since being in the front of her class made her feel uncomfortable, so she sat in the second row so that she could still see and hear her sensei.

"Class! Settle down. You people always act like animals! Take your seats.. **NOW!**" Teredai-sensei yelled. "Thank you. Now today we have a new student in our class. He comes all the way from England so make sure you make him feel welcome. Eriol Hiirigizawa, come into the classroom please."

As if just on cue, a boy about 17 years old with navy colored hair ran in. He was about 5'7, and that was pretty tall to Sakura considering she was only 5'4. She also noticed that he had azure colored eyes, but they were covered with round glasses. Sakura turned around and noticed most of the girls were staring at him, guessing they thought he was hot.

"Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" Teredai-sensei asked.

"Alright. Well, my name is Eriol Hiirigizawa. I came from England. Uhh.. I'm 17, and since some of you girls are looking at me.. Uhh.. With that.. Ermm.. Look on your faces.. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm currently taken by To-- Err. Nevermind." He said rather uncomfortably.

"Well then. Hiirigizawa, sit next to Sakura. Sakura raise your hand." her sensei said. So Sakura raised her hand earning a smile from Eriol.

"Hi there Sakura." he said.

"Hello. Umm, do you need me to show you around school?" she asked flashing him a smile.

"Thank you for offering. You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were going to be one of those damn shallow girls that look like those people over there." he stated. Then Sakura noticed that he was pointing at the girls who were **still** staring at him giving him that look that made him uncomfortable.

Sakura laughed. "Hahahaha. Like **THEM**? Nahh, not Sakura Kinomoto!" she said with a cheesy smile.

"Good to hear." Eriol said.

Sakura starting thinking, "_Wow, he's one of the first guys who actually talk to me and want to know me for who I am instead of my looks. I'm grateful I met him._" She didn't realize that while she was thinking this, she started to smile.

After hearing Teredai-sensei lecturing about history. The bell rang, and everyone got out of their seats, starting talking amongst themselves, and left the classroom.

"Hey Sakura!" shouted Eriol after his attempt to try to catch her attention.

"Hi Eriol!" she answered, and she gave him a smile he graciously returned.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine, alright?" he asked her cautiously.

"Well.. I don't know. I have to go soon." she said trying to think of an excuse. "_I hope he believes it.._" her mind was thinking.

"Aw c'mon, Sakura!" he pleaded, "They're good people! I promise!" He showed he was serious by putting his right hand over his heart and raising his left hand to where she could see it wasn't crossed.

"Okay, fine." she said with a half smile.

"Meet me at Penguin Park at 4:30." he told her.

"See ya there! Ja!" she yelled to him since she was already half way to the cafeteria.

**Lunch**

Sakura went to get her lunch like she always did everyday. She got her tray and looked at the selection. There was mac and cheese, fish sticks, or a tuna sandwich. She decided to get the tuna sandwich. (a/n. haha, sorry something random.) Then she went to get her drink. She picked up a sprite. Then she got her tray, now filled with food, and went to pay for it.

"That would be $4.10, please." said the lady. (a/n. sorry i don't know how much it would be in yen) So Sakura handed hera fivedollar bill and got 90 cents back.

"Thank you." said Sakura.

Then she went to her usual table where no one wanted to sit.When she got there, she started to eat her sandwich. Once she was done, she got up and threw her garbage away, and left the cafeteria.

**(a/n. I'm gonna skip to the end of the day cause I don't wanna write more about her school stuff.)**

The bell finally rang. Sakura was waiting for this all day, and now, she was grateful it finally came. Then it hit her. "_OH SHIT. I forgot I have to meet Eriol at Penguin Park at 4:30. Crap crap crap!_" Sakura looked at her watch. 4:02. She ran as fast as she could home.

"ONII-CHAN! I'M HOME!" Sakura yelled as she dumped her backpack and her books on the couch.Then she heard a low groan.

"_It's coming from the couch?_" she thought. When she looked on the other side of the couch, there was Touya groaning in pain from the sudden impact of the backpack and heavy books. She guessed that he was taking a nap.

"Oops? Sorry Onii-chan. I didn't see you there." she said uncomfortably.

"Yeah yeah yeah." groaned Touya.

"Uhh, I'm meeting a friend at Penguin Park at 4:30. So don't wait up for me okay?" she told him.

"Yeah. Sure." he said while yawning.

Sakura ran up the stairs and into her room. She took a quick shower and blow dried her hair. She looked at her closet and picked what she saw first. A green polo and jeans. She decided she may as well bring her white track jacket with a lining of green that matched her shirt along because of the weather. Sakura got her makeup bag out. May as well look nice right? She put on some light green eyeshadow, some blush, but made sure it still looked natural, and her favorite light pink lipgloss. Then she was ready to go. All she needed was her cellphone.

"Bye Onii-chan! she yelled, but left before he could even answer her.

* * *

Okay, there's your second chapter. Gross. Tried making it longer. Well, tell me what you think! 

Mia ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

aksfjd;ajdsf;d. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been busy with some things. Well, it's Christmas break so I decided to write.

**_More Than a Pretty Face  
_**Chapter Three

* * *

As Sakura was walking toward Penguin Park, her absolute favorite place to be, she started to reminsce on her childhood.. 

**_Flashback_**

The coldness of the swings wasn't bothering 7-year-old Sakura Kinomoto. She began to think about what had just happened when tears started to stream down her face, dropping to the ground. As she lowered her head, she saw where the teardrop had landed on the sand.She felt more tears coming until she heard someone approaching her.

"HIIIII SAKURA!" shouted a boy also 7-years-old with a wide grin on his face.

"Hi..." she answered gloomily, while trying to wipe away her tears from her emerald eyes.

"I can tell you're crying, Sakura. No need to hide it from me. What happened to you?" he asked her.Sakura looked at him. She noticed that his eyes were full of worry and sadness. She was guessing this was because she was his best friend.Sakura was trying to think of something to say to him to make him believe that nothing was wrong.

"I'm FINE, okay? I don't need your stupid sympathy! Besides, you'll NEVER understand what happened to me." she told him a bit too aggressively than she wanted.

"Sakura, I know I can help you. Will you please stop being so stubborn? Here I am, TRYING to help you, and you talk to me like I'm being some kind of bully to you. You know wha--"

"I'm sorry. It's just that my Onii-chan told me that my turtle ran away, but I know for sure that Chopper died." she finally stated.

"What makes you think that Chopper died?" he asked her with his head tilted to one side.

"It's pretty obvious! Turtles can't RUN! Can't you see that!"Sakura yelled to him feeling her tears coming again. Just as she expected, a tear drop fell.

"C'mon Sak. It'll be okay! Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry," he told her trying to comfort his best friend, "I mean, I'm pretty sure Chopper was special to you, but he's in a better place now. He'll always be with you because whenever you think about him, he'll be in your heart." (a.n: EWWWW. CORNY.)

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but I need to get home.." she told him. He saw her jump of her favorite swing, and head toward her house. He saw her wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Unknown to Sakura, he whispered something.

**_End Flashback_**

"_I wonder who that boy was.. I mean, all I remember is that he was the one who helped me get over missing my pet turtle.._" 17-year-old Sakura said.The wind was starting to blow causing her mahogany hair to blow backwards. As she reached the entrance to Penguin Park, she saw Eriol with two other people. One was a female withthe shade ofamethyst colored hair. Sakura also saw a male.His hair was chesnut brown and he was also about 5'7 so he was as tall as Eriol. Sakura was having second thoughts about coming so she slowly started to turn around, hoping they wouldn't notice her when she suddenly heard...

"Eriol! Isn't that the Sakura girl you were talking about?" Sakura heard the girl with amethyst hair said.With that being said, Eriol and the teen with chesnut hair turned around noticing Sakura.Eriol waved and smiled to her, and Sakura waved back starting to walk toward them.

"Hey Sakura!", Eriol said, "I'd like you to meet Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji. Syaoran, Tomoyo, meet Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hello." the trio said in unison.

"Well, since we're here. How about we go and get som--" Eriol tried to say before he was cut off by Tomoyo.

"ICE CREAM!" she shouted while jumping up and down like a little girl.

"YEAH! Let's go get some ice cream!" Sakura shouted along with Tomoyo. She also started jumping up and down with her.

"I really don't care." said Syaoran boredly. Then Syaoran began to think, "_Kami, not another one of those girls. We have enough sluts as it is. Ughh, well, as long as she doesn't try to hit on me, then I guess she's okay.. Wait a minute. WHAT AM I SAYING! I hardly even approve of Daidouju, and I've known her for months. How can this Kinomoto chick come in and I meet her today, and actually think she's OKAY? I hope I'm just having an off day.._" As Syaoran was trying to think straight, Eriol saw that his face had these.. weird expressions.

"Syaoran, you okay, dude?" he asked. All Syaoran did was walk faster muttering on how much of an idiot he was for thinking Sakura would actually be his friend. Eriol on the other hand had a feeling he was thinking about Sakura.

* * *

GROSS. Okay. Review. Have fun. Sorry for updating late. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Yayyy! Summer! Uhm. I've been pretty bored lately, and I decided that I should come here since **someone** keeps bugging me about not updating. It doesn't help that she can contact me anytime she wants to. coughsharoncough Okay. I pretty much screwed this fanfiction up cause I have no idea what to write anymore. Sorry, this chapter is gonna be.. stupid.

Chapter 4.

* * *

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura were heading toward the ice cream parlor. Sakura and Tomoyo were becoming as close as ever. Syaoran and Eriol, on the other hand, were far behind them, arguing..

"I was **not** thinking about her, for the last time!" Syaoran screamed.

Shocked, Eriol replied, "YOU LIAR. I can tell you were hella thinking about her just from your face expression!"

"Damnit, Eriol! You know I shouldn't be thinking about that stupid girl over then when I have Kaori!" Syaoran shouted.

"Oh Kami.. Forget it, my Little Descendant, you're too stubborn." Eriol told him, finally giving up.

Once they arrived at the parlor, the two of them noticed that Sakura and Tomoyo were already seated. They were laughing and eating their sundaes. Sakura had chocolate, while Tomoyo had strawberry. At this time, Syaoran was able to look at Sakura. To him, she just looked like a typical seventeen year old. She has emerald eyes and auburn hair. He didn't see anything that would make her any different than the rest.

"SYAAAAAAORANNNN! HELLOOO!" Tomoyo said, waving her hand in front of his face. "EARTHHH TO SYAOOORAN!"

Syaoran finally snapped his head towards Eriol, "What do you want!"

Eriol put his hand up defensively. "Why are you looking at me! Tomoyo was the one who was calling you!"

"Oh.. What, Daidouji?" Syaoran asked hesitantly.

Tomoyo then started explaining how Sakura should go into modeling because of her figure. Eriol somewhat agreed with her. Syaoran on the other hand, didn't care what was going on.

"HEY! I have an idea!" Tomoyo shouted excitedly. "We can all go to my house later, and we can make Sakura model in some of my designs! AHH! Sakura-chan! You'd look so KAWAII!"

Suddenly, they heard someone yell, "SYAORAN-KUN!" All four of them turned to see who it was. Kaori Katsuragi. Tomoyo told Sakura about her earlier. Tomoyo described her as the school "whore."

"Syao-kun.. You promised me that you'd take me shopping after school, and when I tried to look for you, you were gone." Kaori whined.

"Okay, Kaori. We'll go right now." Turning back to the rest of them, he said, "Sorry. Uh, I'll have to pass on today. I'll catch up with you guys later." As soon as they comprehended what he said, he was already out the door.

* * *

Okay that's all. I think this is really GROSS. I don't even know what I'm making them do anymore! Since it's summer, maybe I'll start updating more often. Reasons why I made this short: 1. It's summer. 2. I don't know what I'm gonna do with this story because I forgot everything. I think you should review, soI know whether or not I should continue with this story. 


End file.
